


The Flash Season 5 Rewrite

by Dagenspear



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Elseworlds Part 3, Episode: s05e01 Nora, Episode: s05e02 Blocked, Episode: s05e03 The Death of Vibe, Episode: s05e04 News Flash, Episode: s05e05 All Doll'd Up, Episode: s05e06 The Icicle Cometh, Episode: s05e07 O Come All Ye Thankful, Episode: s05e08 What's Past is Prologue, Episode: s05e09 Elseworlds Part 1, Episode: s05e10 The Flash & the Furious, Episode: s05e11 Seeing Red, Episode: s05e12 Memorabilia, Episode: s05e13 Goldfaced, Episode: s05e14 Cause and XS, Episode: s05e15 King Shark vs. Gorilla Grodd, Episode: s07e09 Elseworlds Part 2, F/M, Fix-It, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagenspear/pseuds/Dagenspear
Summary: As Barry and Iris react to the knowledge of their daughter from the future, her coming has altered the timeline and issued a threat sooner than ever in the form of Cicada, whose bent on wiping out meta-humans. But Nora secrets are more than she lets on.





	1. Nora

**Author's Note:**

> Crystal Reed as Susan Dearbon
> 
> Mark Pellegrino as Cicada

We pick up where we left off. Most of the first episode would be similar to the premiere we had.

But Ralph has more of a subplot related to something not manyverse discovering. He has to protect a group of rich socialites from being robbed by Gridlock in the episode while being undercover in a fundraiser where he runs into his ex-fiance, Susan Dearbon, who left him after the whole him framing someone situation. They have a bit of drama. Ralph's frustrated at the situation with her and sees her as having left him due to public shame at his actions. Her family never approved of him. She snaps back that he hated himself and wanted her to hate him too for what he'd done and he saw everything she did to try and help him as a way to undermine him. She refused to do that and left him because she didn't want to live with that. He apologizes for the way he was and tells her that he's in place in his life where he likes himself again. She's happy for him. He asks her if she wants to talk and catch up and she can get to know him now.

There's no further use of Cecile's powers.

Cisco grieves the loss of his gypsy relationship still, but does that by keeping focused on work.

He helps Caitlin get the info on her dad and that info is that no one under her dad's name was registered as being in the hospital he was supposed to be in at the time of his death. This leads them to the conclusion that it was faked and Killer Frost had somehow found their dad.

Nora is in her early-mid 20's. The newspaper she shows Barry is from 20 years after his disappearance, not 25. Nora's also Nora Dawn Francine Allen. Everything else is the same.


	2. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry tries to teach his daughter the ropes of being a speedster, the team comes face to face with Cicada.

It's the same.

But replace the Cisco being helped to get over Gypsy plot with Caitlin being helped to track down information about her dad, with her, Cisco and Ralph going to her mom, her stonewalling them and it leads her to breaking into her files and discovering that someone named Joar Mahkent was experimented on with cryo tech at the same hospital her dad was in when he died and at the same time, a project that was sanctioned by ARGUS.

And at the end when Nora recognizes Cicada, she shows another newspaper from the future with her device, which has the headline, 'The Death Of Vibe At The Hands Of Cicada.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. The Death Of Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cisco being confirmed to be Cicada's next target, the team race against the clock to prevent this.

This is essentially now a race against the clock to save Cisco, whose been targeted by Cicada.

Nora reveals that it happened later in her timeline, but because of her interference everything's been bumped up.

Cicada didn't even start killing until later.

Joe's attacked, but no Cecile sensing him with her powers.

They get a new Wells, who isn't over the top and is pretty normal as a genius, though suffers from pain spikes.

Cisco ponders, with his life on line, his life. He's not very close with his family, after Dante's death, and with him and Gypsy broken up he's thinks about how he wants to have a life outside of STAR Labs, being Vibe and a tech expert.

Cicada's daughter is dead, not in the hospital.

The rest is the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Cold Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin's finally found her dad. But in doing so the dark secrets of her family have come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Airlie as Thomas Snow

Episode 4 is now the Caitlin story.

Caitlin and the team discover that Joar Mahkent is locked up in an ARGUS prison. With a favor from Lyla, they're allowed to talk to him through a cryo cell where he's locked up in and Caitlin discovers that he is in fact her dad, Thomas Snow.

Thomas tells her that when he discovered he was suffering from MS, he experimented on himself with cryo therapies and when it was discovered they worked (though with genetic deformities, hence the cryo cell, because while constant exposure to extreme cold does keep his MS in check, it also keeps him from healing. He needs balanced treatments), her mom, Carla Tannhauser, betrayed him and made a deal with Waller to lock him up under a false name in exchange for joint use of the therapies for whatever purpose they wanted, weaponization or otherwise.

He tells her how sorry he is that his genetic deformities were passed to her, though acknowledges that her deformity is a healthy balance.

Caitlin believes Thomas and insists to Barry and Cisco that they break him out, saying that she knows her dad and that her mom has always been cold. Cisco is skeptical. Barry wants to believe the situation.

They break him out, but when Caitlin and Thomas confront Carla, he threatens her life, telling her to take him to him, and takes both Caitlin and Carla hostage, when Caitlin tries to stop him.

It's revealed that while Thomas started his cryo healing projects as a way to cure diseases, he became obsessed with perfecting the human condition and experimented on himself. It did it's job, but caused the genetic abnormalities. They were passed down to Thomas and Carla's children.

That's right, children.

Caitlin has an older brother, Charlie Snow. He was the first to exhibit the traits of ice powers and became deranged and sociopathic. Though extremely overprotective towards his little sister. Charlie, at 18, killed the truck driver who hit Caitlin when she was a child with his ice powers, in front of Caitlin.

After this, Thomas was discovered to have been killing people with his cryo treatments as a way to experiment and perfect his project, even using Charlie as an unknowing guinea pig.

Charlie's powers were also unstable and started to kill him, so Carla had him cryo-frozen permanently and held in her facility under the alias Cameron Mahkent, with the hopes of curing him.

Thomas forces Carla, under threat of Caitlin's life, to take them to Charlie's cryo-tube and she does.

Thomas needs Charlie's DNA and Caitlin's DNA to make a cure for himself, by using Caitlin's balanced DNA and Charlie's male specimen DNA, both born with these abilities, to perfect himself with the same ice powers.

Carla explains to Caitlin that she tried to keep this from her to protect her, that as a child Caitlin blocked the memories of this all and Carla let her.

Caitlin's powers have always been there, but behind that mental block, with her traumatic memories of her family's past. Her reserved nature is a symptom of that. The block cracked when she suffered from sustained post traumatic stress after being held by Zoom. It caused a full psychological break when Caitlin tried to brute force control her powers at the end of season 3 and beginning of season 4.

Caitlin realizes that the only way to stop her dad is to accept her traumatic memories and the truth about her family.

This merges the Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow identities and she defeats her dad, just as he perfects his cure.

Though her dad's defeat causes Charlie's cryo-tube to crack and break open, releasing Charlie, whose been able to hear everything, despite being frozen and takes the cure for himself, then forming an icicle from his hand and killing Thomas. Charlie AKA Icicle escapes.

We still reveal that Devoe restored the mental block between Caitlin and KF.

As a subplot, the new Wells, Nora and Iris are forced to work together to discover what piece of the satellite Cicada's dagger is made of and Nora tells Iris why she's so detached from her and it's the same as in the show. Iris is uncertain about her choice in that regard, but ultimately thinks she did it for a good reason. Barry agrees.

Nora, angry and hurt, does the same as in the show and goes to Joe.

Caitlin apologizes to Iris about helping Savitar try to kill her, saying that she wanted to believe that KF was a separate entity then, but it was still her. Influenced by her powers in them drowning out her love and empathy as a psychological defense mechanism yes, but she understands now that she made choices to maintain her situation because she was afraid of accepting and feeling the pain she's had in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron Monaghan as Charlie Snow/Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Runs In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a speedster bounty hunter comes from the future after Nora, she forced to confront the truth of her situation with Barry.

Same stuff with Cecile and Nora, though Nora's toned down.

A speedster bounty hunter named Speed Demon comes back through time to capture Nora and take her back to the future. Head to toe in a white bodysuit and faceplate, Speed Demon recognizes himself as an Agent of ARGUS in the year 2044. The issue comes to the forefront that she's angry at Iris because she now thinks her mom might've been right and resents that. She used her powers and messed up.

Same thing with Iris and her fear of not having a relationship with Nora and repeating the cycle of what her mom did. Nora and Iris reconcile.

Cisco and Barry butt heads slightly about how to make decisions in regards to what to do about the situation. Cisco wants to help, but doesn't want to put him or Caitlin in grave danger against a speedster. Barry wants to protect his daughter no matter what. Cisco snaps that they're not his chess pieces. Barry's hurt by the insinuation of thinking of them that way. When Caitlin and Barry ask him about this, Cisco tells them that he's frustrated about his life now and wants more out of it, that he doesn't just want to be a casualty in Barry's battles. Cisco says that he doesn't blame Barry for this, but where Barry's got a home, a wife and now a daughter, he and Caitlin go home alone. Being on team flash is the only connection he has now and he wants more.

Barry begins to suspect Nora has kept more a secret than she's let on, especially when she expresses hesitancy to confront Speed Demon.

After a battle, Barry confronts Nora and she tells him that the timeline is more damaged than she said. We then reveal that Speed Demon is Nora's twin brother, Barry and Iris' son, Henry Donald Joseph Allen. Barry tells Nora to tell him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Artist as Henry Donald "Don" Joseph Allen
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Flashes Of The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora tells Barry about the future she comes from and how her meddling has effected the timeline.

The episode is mainly about the future where Nora comes from.

She comes from a future where the Flash museum and Flash himself is celebrated as a hero. But her and her twin brother grew up without a dad and only their mom.

Nora, more than her brother, longed to have a relationship with her dad. They never knew they had powers, but eventually discovered them at 21.

Iris was against them putting themselves in danger.

But they did.

After the curator of the Flash museum explained the powers of the Flash, Nora prodded him on how to time travel and he gave her a journal coded with any info she'd need in time travel, written in code that he says allows for alterations to the timeline without the info being erased.

She'd time traveled to specific moments, as almost a time pressure point way, to subtly influence the timeline to make it so Barry didn't disappear.

But her time travel went wrong.

The timeline was altered too much and when she went back to the future, she saw one where ARGUS took over, outlawed meta-humans and her brother had been taken from Iris at a young age and brainwashed to be loyal to ARGUS.

Meanwhile the rest of the team tracks to where the energy of the shard of the satellite led it, the hospital, discovering that when the shard broke off, it redirected into the window of a coma patient and woke him up, a man named David Hersch.

Barry, Nora and Iris confront Don and Barry's able to convince him as his son to work with them. But when he does, an ARGUS chip in his head kills him. Barry is emotionally broken, furious at the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Crossover: Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry seeks to take down ARGUS to prevent the future where they takeover, he and Barry come into conflict with one another.

For background info on how I'd do s7 of Arrow here, after 4 eps of Oliver in prison, General Eiling has taken over control of ARGUS and re-initiated the Suicide Squad, using them to hunt down metas and lock them up. With Oliver's son and Felicity having been attacked by Diaz and barely making it out alive, he's offered a deal: Become a member of the suicide squad and get out sooner and his son and Felicity get active protection or stay in prison and they're allowed to be hunted down by Diaz. His team consists of Slade Wilson, a captured Black Siren, Roy Harper and Bronze Tiger. He spends 2 episodes doing it, before hitting the crossover time.

In the crossover Barry comes face to face with Oliver as he's sent to capture a meta.

Barry, in rage and grief, with the knowledge of the ARGUS future, seeks to change it.

And this where the civil war type situation emerges from.

Oliver, leaning into the darker aspects here, does see the situation as necessary and has the emotional investment of fighting so his son is protected.

Barry, while having a more optimistic bent on metas, is running on pain and also wants to essentially destroy ARGUS.

ARGUS has recently recruited a new member for the suicide squad, Psycho Pirate, an escaped convict named Roger Hayden who stumbled upon a super advanced technological face mask that had come through a breach during the events of Flash s2 and seared itself onto his face. He's become ARGUS secret weapon, as the mask gives him the ability to create energy clones of himself and manipulate the emotions of others. Eiling plans to use him to sway voting to make ARGUS a fully funded government unto itself.

Barry recruits Kara, and Clark along with him to fight against ARGUS.

Oliver's equipped with a body suit and faceplate that can absorb the punches of a speedster, so he can fight against Barry.

Clark is controlled by Psycho Pirate and fights against Barry's team.

It ends with Barry, in grief and rage still, saddling Oliver in with ARGUS, essentially blaming him for the death of his son, and viciously fights him, tearing his suit apart and nearly killing him to do so with a vibrating hand, his voice even shifting in that pain and sounding like Savitar's.

But he stops himself and Oliver, to prevent a future where Barry's son is killed, sacrifices the potential safety of his son and Felicity by rejecting Eiling's offer, deactivates Psycho Pirate's powers temporarily and, in a declaration of no more compromises, releases all ARGUS files to the public.

Oliver, due to service against the aliens and E-X nazis, along with assisting in the defeat of Eiling's plan is given a more lenient sentence via the President's order and is essentially released from custody.

Barry and Iris take comfort in the idea of that their son's future may be back to normal. And Psycho Pirate has a moment where the mask shows him where it came from, still hinting at the Crisis On Infinite Earths setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. What's Past Is Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry and Nora go back in time to gather pieces to fight Cicada, they confronted with unexpected past problems.

The plot stays mainly the same. However, slight changes.

At the start of the episode, they've collected the info on David Hersch, his file which says he was wanted for the murder of his young daughter not long after the events of s1, before being found comatose after being struck by lightning from the speedforce prison storm.

Using a shard of what's left of the philosophers stone, Barry and Nora can make themselves apart of a causal loop, ingrained in time.

Zoom is now a larger part of the plot. He still chases them through, but becomes stuck in the events of s1 and snatches up Nora, then being approached by a Matt Letscher's Eobard time remnant, who offers his assistance in exchange for something.

Barry is forced to work with season 1 Eobard and pulls Savitar out of time just before he's shot, using saving Nora as a way to get his help. Because while he knows he could out fight Zoom or or Eobard separately now, he knows that current Eobard isn't fast enough at that point to go against younger Eobard. Zoom is very intrigued by a darker version of Barry and the idea that he had something to do with it when Savitar outright blames him.

We essentially get a speedster battle between Barry, Eobard, Savitar, Zoom and Wellsbard.

Zoom is shot right back to his time.

Savitar chooses to go back to his present and get erased.

Matt Letscher Eobard escapes.

When Barry and Nora go back to the day of the particle accelerator explosion, we see all the flashbacks of people getting powers on that day that we've seen throughout the show.

And we see Iris crying in the waiting room after Barry's been struck by lightning, where Eddie is there and comforts her.

And we see Ralph on the run from a loan shark, contemplating using the particle accelerator explosion to fake his death, but decides not to when he discovers the loan shark died in the explosion and breathes a sigh of relief.

The rest is the same with how goes. Except the moment where season 1 Eobard senses something happens before he's about to activate the accelerator. He senses it before the team gathers in the cortex and still has the same conversation with Cisco.

Barry and Nora get back to the present, equipped with a way to battle Cicada.

Post credit is Eobard being shown to have stolen Nora's journal and is decoding and us revealing that the curator who gave Nora the journal is another version of Eobard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. The Man In The Red Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the team prepare to capture Cicada.

Barry, having dug into various unsolved murders and missing persons, has grafted a pattern theory of what David Hersh was doing before being struck by the lightning of the speedforce prison: After killing his daughter he went on a killing spree of metas. Barry dismisses Cicada as just a psychopath villain like they've fought before.

Meanwhile Nora spends her time being extremely retrospective about her time with her family and here. Iris is curious about this and eventually asks Nora what's wrong. She tells her that with having what they need to stop Cicada, when they do, she's decided that she has to leave and go back to her time, see if it's been fixed and avoid causing any more damage to the timeline.

Caitlin meanwhile seeks to make amends to those she's hurt as Killer Frost and in her pursuit of trying to control Killer Frost.

Cisco confesses to the team that he doesn't want to lead this kinda life anymore. His family has been threatened by it, he's lost his brother, he gave up being with Gypsy and he's seen what this life could do to Barry and if he ever wants to have a family, he doesn't want his kids to go through what Nora did. Cisco thinks it's about time to move forward with his life. Exclaiming that when they catch Cicada, he'll prepare the new Wells to take his place in his understanding of engineering, saying that if they ever need his help, to call him.

Ralph gets jealous of Sue dating someone, but avoids saying anything, not wanting to mess up their repaired relationship.

Meanwhile we see flashbacks to Cicada being found over his daughter's dead body, a bloody knife in his hand. Forensics showcases that it was in fact by his hand she died. But he escaped police custody during the singularity at the end of s1. Since then he killed many metas.

Iris looks further into Hersh's hospital records on the day he was taken to the hospital after murdering his daughter, due to a blow on his head acquired when he was arrested. The CAT scan showed unusual brain activity.

After Iris shows this to the team, they realize that it's the same effect Barry's brain was under when he was whammied by Rainbow Raider.

This causes Barry to realize that after Rainbow Raider was set free by Captain Cold, he effected David Hersh when he was seeking a way out of the city the same night and that led to Hersh, in a fit of rage that he didn't even understand, murdering his daughter.

They then discover that Hersh later tracked down Rainbow Raider and carved his eyes out of his skull, and has since taken his pain and rage and self-loathing out on all metas.

We see further flashbacks kinda showing these events and even showing him get struck by lightning during the speedforce prison and showing the satellite shard redirecting into his hospital room where he lay comatose and it waking him up.

Barry feels extremely guilty about this, blaming himself, despite the protests of others, for Rainbow Raider's escape.

Because of this, Barry wants to confront Cicada nonviolently at first now. He deeply apologizes for what happened and offers his help in getting the charges for his daughter's murder cleared.

Cicada, furious, doesn't care about being charged with the murders and states that it was Barry and Reverse -Flash's messing with time that caused all this. Had it not been for them, metas never would've existed like they had for years.

Barry asked how he could possibly know that.

Cicada explains that that lightning strike showed him the path of things before and the one he's on. He continues to explain that before Nora hit the satellite with Barry, the dagger-shard landed in a different place and took over a year to wake him up. But in this sequence of events it hit just close enough for the electromagnetic energy of the speedforce lightning to draw the dagger to him.

Barry continues to try and reason with him, saying that not all metas are bad. Cicada blows him off, saying that he knows Barry knows how he feels, the pain of holding his child in his arms as they die. Cicada concludes this all by saying that he will never rest until the metas made by the particle accelerator are cleansed from the earth.

Barry instructs Cisco, Nora, Ralph and Caitlin to activate the plan to use the Cicada dampener device. They're able to defeat him.

Cicada's locked up in the meta prison, but tells Barry that one day soon he'll see it his way and help him.

Barry simply dismisses him and leaves.

Cicada smiles.

Ralph eventually tells Sue that he still loves her and that even though he knows she's dating someone else, he wanted to tell her that instead of wondering. Sue smiles and says it was just one date and she said no to another, because she still loves him. They kiss.

Meanwhile Nora tearfully says goodbye to everyone and Barry tells Nora to try and send word back about everything if she can. Barry and Iris tell her they love her, before watching her open and speedforce portal into the future and leave. In that moment we cut to title.

Post credits scene is Iris showing Barry the office she's bought to start her newspaper, before they get a meta alert of someone wearing a Flash costume emerging out of a portal and running around Central City. They look at eachother and Barry takes off, chases this flash down, who turns around, excitedly telling Barry that he's been looking everywhere for him. Barry asks him who he is. He removes his cowl and says:

"My name is Eobard Thawne and I'm your biggest fan!"

END OF MID-SEASON FINALE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now, but I'll see if I can put some more up soon, Lord willing!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review! And have a very great day!


	10. The Flash's Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry deals with his future enemy come to be friends with his idol, the rogues are assembled and cause trouble for the Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Welch as 30 Year Old Eobard Thawne
> 
> Liam McIntyre as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard
> 
> Anthony Carrigan as Kyle Nimbus/Mist
> 
> Demore Barnes as Henry Hewitt/Tokamak
> 
> Grey Damon as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master

We pick up the next day after the end of the previous episode. The team discuss what to do about young Eobard. Caitlin and Cisco thinks they should lock him up in the pipeline. The new Wells stays out of it. Barry decides that he thinks they shouldn't punish him for something he hasn't done yet and seeks to be civil with him.

Eobard is starstruck, telling Barry how big of honor it is to be able to meet him. He tells him about how Barry's been such an inspiration to him in his life. He's modeled his entire life off of Barry, including his costume and recreating the accident that gave him powers.

Show Weather Wizard in his meta cell. Noises of death happen outside the cell, guards being defeated. Then his cell, Mirror Master's cell and Henry Hewitt's cell open. Weather Wizard smirks, stands up and walks out of his cell.

Afterwards Barry's investigating the crime scene, finding dead guards, with holes in their chest, but no gun powder residue or bullet casings. Barry wonders how this happened to the rest of the team, through an earpiece.

Caitlin has a moment of disconcerting look, which Iris registers.

Meanwhile Eobard shows up as Barry's taking the DNA samples. Barry sees him and tells him that he can't be here. Eobard's offended and asks him if he feels like fighting some thugs together, there's armored car robbery downtown. Barry tells him that he'll take care of that and he has to maintain secrecy. Eobard is annoyed at this as Barry leaves.

The rogues are assembled in a warehouse, where an already escaped Mist waits, who says he got a call from his new place in Edge City, where they have a recording that tells them that they all have a grudge against the Flash and by combining their forces, they can have a shot at defeating him, that they may know how to use their powers, but now they'll be told how they can use them together.

Caitlin secretly takes the sample of the DNA of the dead guards Barry took from the holes in their chests. Iris asks her why she's being so secretive. Caitlin dismisses the question, insisting she's just being cautious because they don't know what they'll find in the DNA. Iris theorizes to Caitlin that she might already know. Caitlin admits that she thinks the reason they didn't find bullet casings or gunshot residue is because guns weren't used, ice was and it had melted by the time Barry looked at the bodies. Iris asks why she would keep that from the team. Caitlin tells her that it's because she's ashamed of what she's afraid she'll have to do if her brother is killing people, that that makes it her responsibility to stop him, maybe for good. Iris says that that sounds more like something Killer Frost would say. Caitlin responds that her and Frost aren't different people anymore. Iris questions that with her trying to make up for what Frost had done, would she really want to go back to those kinds of methods for any reason? Caitlin doesn't respond to her and focuses on completing the test.

When Barry gets an alert about Mist, he confronts him alone, telling the team he's defeated him before. Eobard disregards this and follows him anyway. Barry goes after Mist, who lures Barry into a construction site, where the rest of the rogues reveal themselves. They utterly destroy Barry.

Mirror Master traps him in a mirror dimension so he can't contact the team, Mist releasing his poison to prevent any of team flash from coming in and Henry Hewitt using his limited matter shifting powers to maintain Mist in his gaseous state for a long period of time, as Weather Wizard tortures Barry with lightning strikes he's unable to escape inside the mirror dimension. Weather Wizard remarks about how he's been told not to kill Barry, but the temptation's too much with him at his weakest like this. Weather Wizard energizes lightning to hit Barry with a final lightning strike big enough to kill him. Just as he's about to hurl it at Barry, Eobard throws lightning through the Shade's shroud of darkness and Mist's poison, into the mirror dimension portal and it hits Weather Wizard. Eobard then spins his arms at superspeed to blow Mist's poison away and gives Cisco the go ahead to vibe and Caitlin shoots her ice through the vibe to avoid Mist's poison and into the mirror dimension portal, forcing Mirror Master to spit out Barry and Weather Wizard. Barry's still weak, but Wizard immediately begins to bring a snowstorm onto the construction site, nearly disabling Eobard, Mist then joining in with his poison, nearly killing them. Cisco quickly opens vibes under them both, pulling them out of there and back to STAR Labs.

Later Barry says that he's fought a group of rogues before, but this was different, that they were organized, smart, similar to their team, they knew how to combine their powers to work together. Barry thanks Eobard for helping, who brims with pride in return, the rest of the team following suit with Barry. Barry suggests they find out whose behind the rogues now. Iris suggests that Caitlin speak up, and she admits that it was Icicle who broke the rogues out, showing that there was cryonic DNA particles with DNA similar to her in the wounds of the guards, though says that while her brother was never dumb, he wasn't a genius and wouldn't really understand how the powers of the rogues work and that it has to be someone else behind it fully.

The rogues celebrate their victory at having the Flash running scared. Though they do begin to argue for credit on who got him the most, only for them to be interrupted by Icicle, confirming that yes, he helped them escape. Icicle tells them that they'll have to be patient before they can get their next shot at the Flash, that their boss has other plans for now.

Meanwhile Cisco gets a vibe of Gypsy being attacked... by Icicle.

End scene is Eobard, alone in the cortex, staring at the Flash costume on the mannequin. He quickly puts on, looking at himself in a reflection in the suit. He hears Barry coming and quickly puts the suit back. Barry asks him what he's doing and Eobard says he's doing nothing. Barry asks him if he wants to get a beer. Eobard brightens up and immediately agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Camacho as Gypsy
> 
> Please review!


	11. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Caitlin and Cisco go to Gypsy's earth to prevent Icicle's attack, Barry, Eobard and Ralph investigate whose been guiding the rogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Camacho as Gypsy
> 
> Cameron Monaghan as Charlie Snow/Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr.

Cisco and Caitlin prepare to make their way to Gypsy's earth.

Barry insists on coming too. But they tell him he has to stay to deal with the rogues.

Barry agrees and he, Eobard and Ralph begin to investigate who brought the rogues together (Ralph left town to spend some time connecting with Sue and has just now returned).

Eobard is ecstatic at the idea of working on the case with Barry, but bitter and annoyed at Ralph joining in.

Cisco and Caitlin go and tell Gypsy what's happening. She's resistant and uncomfortable with this, but does agree, with some awkwardness between her and Cisco. But when they're caught off guard, she's taken by Icicle, him telling Cisco that if he want Gypsy alive, Caitlin will come to him at a certain location, alone.

Meanwhile Barry, Eobard and Ralph look into the attack on the prison that set the rogues free, coming to the conclusion that while Icicle isn't a dark matter meta and wouldn't have been affected by the meta dampeners, the prison walls are also re-enforced to be resistant to cold and heat based attacks, meaning he didn't break in using his ice powers. Barry and Ralph realize that the wall was broken with sheer concussive force, much to Eobard's jealousy and annoyance. Barry deduces that it was done using sound wave vibration, saying that he remembers when a similar breaking pattern was done by Black Siren. Eobard cuts in, insisting that in order to use a weapon that could do that, someone would have to know the appropriate density of the wall to make it break the way it did, smugly sneering at Ralph. Barry ignores Eobard's attitude towards Ralph, focused on the task, and realizes that someone would need the city's schematics for the prison to figure it out and decides that they have to check the city's records for any clues there.

Caitlin agrees to go to her brother, even though Cisco struggles with the idea of Caitlin giving her life for Gypsy. He tells Caitlin that he knows she's been feeling guilty, but that doesn't mean she has to martyr herself. Caitlin tells him that she has to prove that she's not like him, to herself.

She goes to the location, Cisco following her, and tells her brother that he can do whatever he wants with her if he gives up Gypsy. Icicle laughs in her face, telling her, only calling her by the name Killer Frost, that he's doing this for her. He says that she's spent all this time trying to make amends for her actions to be worthy of this team flash family she's built for herself, she's ignoring that their powers make the only family they have eachother. Icicle continues that everything she touches eventually turns to death, and he's gonna make sure she sees that. Icicle slices Gypsy's wrist with his fingertip icicle and freezing begins spreading up Gypsy's arm.

Cisco rushes in to Gypsy's side.

Caitlin, in rage, fights Iclicle, and he enjoys it, seeing her let loose. Icicle says that this is his sister, not the reserved lady Caitlin Snow, but the angry, numb to pain Killer Frost. He lets her stab him, and hold his throat, her finger tips also turning into icicles, cutting into his neck, him simply smiling in response.

But Caitlin regains focus when she hears Cisco crying out for Gypsy. Icicle tries to goad her back, but she tosses him aside and rushes to Cisco and Gypsy. Cisco begs Caitlin for an answer on what to do. She doesn't know. She grabs Gypsy's wrist to examine it more properly, and in her panicking emotional state, begins to absorb the cold from Gypsy. This visibly hurts Caitlin, but Gypsy's isn't frozen, so she smiles in relief.

Barry, Ralph and Eobard discover that the city's records had been hacked and the schematics downloaded by someone. Barry calls Iris and asks her to check some shipping manifests of similar components of what could be used to build a sonic canon and who ordered them, messaging her with that info. Eobard also simply dismisses Ralph's contribution to the case completely.

After, Gypsy talks to Cisco about what she knows he's been doing. She explains that she still gets vibes from him the way he does from her. She tells him that he can't seriously be considering giving up being a hero.

Cisco says that he thought she'd be happy, because his commitment to the team is why they broke up. She tells him that she'd never ask for him to just quit being a hero like that, and even though they're not together now, she still loves him and wouldn't want him to disregard that being Vibe is who he is. Cisco rejects that idea, saying that he was Cisco Ramone for over 2 decades before he was Vibe. She says that maybe he always was and he didn't know it. He continues that before he became Vibe, before Team Flash, before STAR Labs, he still talked to his family, he still had a brother, his vibes didn't give him nightmares of his brother dying, reminding him that it was his fault.

Gypsy asks what he means by that. He tells her that after looking into Dante's car wreck about a year after it happened due to vibe nightmares, he found out that the reason the wreck happened wasn't because another car was going too fast or a leaking break line or something else, but because Dante's hand had a muscle spasm during driving, brought on by Captain Cold freezing Dante's hand and it not being fixed fast enough, because Cold was targeting him, because he was on team flash.

Gypsy tells him that he can't blame himself for it. Cisco says that he can because it's his fault. Because of that his parents don't have a son and he doesn't have a brother, that this life hurts the ones he loves. He doesn't want to be apart of that anymore. He says that he still loves her too and he hopes that she'd want to continue what they had after this.

She tells him that as much as she'd want to be with him, she doesn't think it'd be easy to be with Cisco when he refuses to be who she knows he is.

Iris brings Barry the manifests she got, which says that only a couple companies have ordered them. Barry notices the name of one of the companies, T.E.S.S. and ponders that, telling Iris that the name sounds familiar, only to come to a realization.

As they leave Caitlin and Cisco talk, him telling her that being Killer Frost isn't all her powers bring her, that if she hadn't been there Gypsy might've died. Caitlin replies that what she can do with the powers doesn't change what she's done in the past. She tells him that she appreciates that he wants to make her feel better, but she doesn't deserve it. Her and Cisco breach back to E-1.

Barry discovers that their most recent Harrison Wells is the one who broke the rogues out of prison and showed them what to do with their powers.

Post scene is Ralph confronting Eobard about what his problem is. Eobard takes a dark edge and tells Ralph to stay out of his way, because he didn't come from the future to be upstaged in front of his hero by a walking talking joke. Ralph is taken aback, as Eobard straightens up and calmly walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	12. I Am Harrison Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry seeks answers as to why Wells broke the rogues out of prison.

Barry works to discover the truth behind Harrison Wells and discovers that this is actually E-1 Harrison Wells.

Perplexed by this the team look back into the body of Harrison Wells they found in season 1. They find a large blade wound through the back and chest of the body and realize it's not E-1 Harrison's body, but HR's. They look at HR's grave and discover the body's been taken.

After setting a trap and capturing Harrison Wells, they question him.

He tells them that Eobard's device didn't kill him, but left him barely alive and barely able to move. Eobard then dumped him in the river.

But Cicada pulled him out and used his dagger to almost suspend his body, keeping him from dying and reversing to cosmetic effects of Eobard's device, though he still has pain spasms from it.

Cicada had used his dagger to slice into the speedforce through time.

The team ask Wells why he would help Cicada. He says that Cicada told him that he'd get his wife back if he helped him. We see flashbacks to this all this.

Barry confronts Cicada in his cell about what he's planning, why he had Harrison Wells bring the rogues together and why he let himself be captured when the dagger allows him to do more than they thought.

Cicada calmly tells Barry that he's right where he wants to be. Barry says that with his powers to go through time, he thinks he'd have stopped his daughter's death. Cicada angrily snaps back that Barry should know better than most that time isn't easily messed with, but then reveals that his dagger can't allow him to change the past, saying that it's not natural. Cicada slyly tells Barry sweet dreams as he leaves.

Post title scene is, when Barry gets back to STAR Labs, he finds the team unconscious, before he's zapped and falls unconscious as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	13. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With team flash trapped in their nightmares by Doctor Destiny, Central City is left vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preferably Zachary Quinto as John Dee/Doctor Destiny

Barry and the team are trapped in their nightmares, by Doctor Destiny.

A former ARGUS security guard working his way through medical school, John Dee, who was fired and implicated in the stealing of ARGUS secrets in a series of events set into motion by Barry breaking into ARGUS in Infantino Street. As a way to get a reduced sentence from ARGUS he agreed to mind experimentation, which gave him powers in dream manipulation. John Dee blames the Flash for him getting caught and sees it as his destiny to make the fears of team flash consume them.

In his nightmare Barry is forced to relive the death of his mom over and over again, constantly trying to run to save her, but never able to get there in time.

Eobard sees his fear of Flash outrunning him, looking down on him, telling him how he'll never be good enough, then a vibrating face but glowing red eyed Reverse-Flash taunting him, causing Eobard to in a fit of rage tear Flash's heart out.

Cisco sees himself alone, broken, all his friends and family gone, lost to him being a superhero, Wellsbard telling him how special he is and how he should be grateful for the purpose and gift he'd given him, to which Cisco yells out that he didn't give him a purpose, but pain and loss.

Caitlin sees her powers killing everyone she loves, Cisco, Barry, Ronnie as Icicle and Zoom taunt her about how everything she touches turns to death and seeing herself as killing HR instead of Savitar.

Iris sees unable to connect with her family, with Nora in the future.

Meanwhile the city's left vulnerable to the rogues latest set of attacks. The city's surrounded by a lightning storm courtesy of Weather Wizard, preventing anyone from getting in or out.

Barry breaks free of his nightmare by choosing to not chase after saving his mom, realizing that whenever he's let villains escape it's been out of fear of leaving those they've threatened, like he feels like he left his mom when she died. After a group of SWAT is killed by Mist, Captain Singh, fearful, in desperation, turns to Cicada, the only one who can use the meta power draining dagger and fight off the rogues.

When Barry escapes his trap he tells the team that they're fears don't have to define them and most of them get out. Eobard, in rage, refuses to listen.

Eobard gets out when Barry tracks down John Dee and is able to defeat him by making him exhaust his mind and fall into unconsciousness.

Barry, now able to deal with the rogue situation, sees Cicada practically let loose on the streets with the backing of the CCPD and sees him killing Mist in front of him.

Post credits scene is Matt Letscher's Eobard telling Young Eobard that he's destined, not to be the Flash, but to be his greatest enemy, to Young Eobard's horror, the Reverse Flash. Matt Letscher's Eobard leaves him a box, saying he'll know what to with it, before speeding away.


	14. Team Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cicada let loose on the rogues, Barry seeks to protect them from being killed.

As Cicada hunts down the rogues, Barry and the team try to track them down as fast as possible to keep them safe, knowing that Cicada won't stop coming at them.

Eobard is angry and frustrated at Barry's treatment of him when he wants to go after the rogues with them and Barry tells him to take time to work himself. Still dealing with being told by his future self he'll become Reverse Flash, he begins to feel like Barry's been manipulating him to keep him docile, to keep him as a lesser hero than Flash is. Eobard then becomes enraged at seeing Barry stop Cicada from killing Henry Hewitt and get cheered on by some civilians.

Barry manages to gather all the rogues, drawing Cicada to them. Cicada attacks STAR Labs, team flash fighting against him. The team become separated, Barry sending them to protect the rogues, then wondering why Cicada hasn't gone for the pipeline yet.

Barry gives an order for Eobard to get the remaining rogues out of STAR Labs, which angers Eobard and, feeling consumed by rage, he attacks Barry while he's distracted.

This causes a 3-pronged battle between Eobard, Barry and Cicada.

Meanwhile the power outage in STAR Labs deactivates the prison cells. Henry Hewitt and Weather Wizard decide to stick inside, but Mirror Master makes a run for it.

Barry tries to talk Eobard down, but it only makes him more angry, thinking that Barry looks down on him as if he's a sidekick, then proclaiming that he's ten times the Flash Barry is.

Mirror Master tries to open a mirror portal first chance he gets, Cicada throwing the dagger at the reflective surface, smashing it, then killing Mirror Master. Barry immediately after comes at Cicada, Eobard on his heels.

Their fight drags into the cortex. Barry manages to trip Eobard up and holds him down, telling him that he's been trying to help him. Eobard yells back that Barry's lying and has been trying to keep him down.

Cicada uses his dagger to set off an explosion, which distracts Barry just enough for Eobard to gain the upper hand, just as the explosion engulfs the cortex.

Minutes later, the team digs through wreckage in the cortex, finding Barry. They ask him where Cicada and Eobard is. He says they must've gotten away.

Afterwards they discover that Cicada took all the files on every metahuman in Central City, realizing that he must've known that the only way they'd be willing to let him break into STAR Labs long enough to get the files is if they thought they were leading him into a trap, when in reality it was Cicada's trap for them.

Barry tells everyone that it doesn't matter, because all they have to do is believe in eachother and he knows that they can defeat Cicada. Barry turns away from, smiling almost sinisterly as he walks away from them, revealing that he's not Barry, but is Eobard, as we see flashes to what his future self left him, it being a device the same as the one Eobard used to make himself look like Harrison Wells and also used to make himself look like Martin Stein in Legends Of Tomorrow.

Post credits scene is Barry having been locked up in a newly constructed meta prison wing in iron heights, also made to look like someone else, using Eobard's device.


	15. My Name Is Eobard Thawne (AKA King Shark vs. Gorilla Grodd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When King Shark is taken Gorilla Grodd, the team scrambles to discover what he wants as Eobard begins to realize the difficulty in maintaining his stolen identity as Barry.

The episode opens with a classic Flash opening monologue, only now Eobard is saying it, the whole spiel. Eobard takes out some bank robbers, saves a cat from a tree and stops to pose for some cameras with a shiny toothed smile. He's on a role and is sure to stop by Barry and gloat about it to him. Being the Flash is all he does.

Iris is concerned about the man who she thinks is Barry, and talks to him about it, saying that she's afraid he'll run himself ragged and get hurt. Eobard, playing the role of Barry dismisses it, saying that it's fine, he just wants to get a lot done.

Meanwhile, we still see Dr. Tanya Lamden interacting with King Shark and talking to him, when suddenly the power goes out and she's mind controlled into letting Shark go and leading him to Grodd. Same with Gorilla Grodd escaping the night of the enlightenment.

The team wonders why he was taken. Cisco remarks on what Nora said in the premiere about King Shark and Eobard (as Barry) blankly responds to it. Iris is confused about that. The others do too, but Iris is more intuiting the situation. They talk to Tanya, whose emotional about the whole situation, much to Eobard's annoyance. He eventually snaps at her to get answers out of her. She explains that she was work on reversing the transmuting of his DNA and had just recently given him an agent that was untangling the shark DNA in him.

Grodd then mind controls Caitlin to break into the STAR Labs archives and steal the piece of the satellite that was used to project the dark matter Devoe was going to use in his enlightenment and Pied Piper's gloves. When Cisco tries to stop her, she fights and hurts him.

Afterwards, Caitlin is furious at herself, and refusing the leave Cisco's side in the medical bay. They then get a report of Tanya Lamden being taken from her lab. Eobard realizes that if Grodd were to extract that combination of the agent and transmuted DNA, he could use it recreate it's effects and use the Devoe dark matter tech and the pied piper gloves to create a dark matter gene sonic pulse that could be used to turn everyone into gorillas.

Iris likens it a reverse gene bomb. Eobard draws a blank on that and Iris, suspiciously, reminds him of the dominators situation. Eobard shakes it off with a smirk, then looks at Iris, with clear understanding of his mess up, as she looks at Caitlin, suggesting that Barry help her realize this wasn't her fault.

Eobard jumps at the chance to justify himself, sensing Iris' discomfort at his lack of knowledge about their past cases, saying he'll talk to her. He does so, telling her, almost in a way where he's ignorant of her pain, that Grodd controls minds and it wasn't her choices that did this. Caitlin angrily snaps back, becoming icy as she does, saying that it's her fault, because everything she cares about turns to death.

Eobard tells her that if they don't stop Grodd, Cisco would've been hurt for nothing that they need to catch him.

Eobard and Killer Frost, after Eobard calculates where the perfect location to activate the pulse would be (a government satellite to release the pulse), go off to confront them. Eobard convinces Frost to go and save Tanya Lamden, as she's the only one who can deactivate the pulse device, saying that he'll fight Grodd.

But in reality, he goes to King Shark, telling him that Grodd killed Tanya, sending King Shark into rage, and Eobard lets him loose to defeat him. The fight happens. King Shark wins, is going to kill Gorilla Grodd and is tranqed by Eobard, just in time. 

Meanwhile, Cicada steals the tech left behind from the pulse gauntlet and dark matter device.

Later King Shark tells Tanya that he thought he'd lost her, very similar ending for them.

Eobard lies to the team that he died due to the injuries given to him by King Shark, saying that he turned his body over to ARGUS.

But Gorilla Grodd is locked up in a large cell under STAR Labs, in secret. And Eobard reveals himself to him, first mocking his turning people into gorillas plan, then telling him that he needs his help, that he needs him to create a psychic link between Eobard and Barry, so he can use his memories. Gorilla Grodd asks what he'd get in return. Eobard says he can make sure he can gets the Flash's speed.

END TITLE.

Iris goes to talk to Joe and tells him about what's been happening, telling him that she thinks something is very wrong with Barry.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
